


To Serve and Be Served

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, Cooking, Food, Future Fic, M/M, Providence Falconers, charity work, public service, volunteering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: Bitty and Jack participate in some charity work on Christmas Day.





	

"Biscuits?"

"Biscuits are keeping warm on the rear stove."

"Stuffing?"

"All the pans are out of the oven except two."

"Gravy. I did the gravy. Gravy's ready. The turkeys?"

"Twenty turkeys, all done, Guy is already starting to carve."

"And the hams?"

"Ten hams, Thirdy is carving those."

"Great! Now, who's bringing those green bean casseroles?"

"Your mom, Jack's mom, you did two, Michelle did two, I think I'm forgetting some people but we should have between six and ten trays of those."

"Lord, I hope that's enough. Biscuits, stuffing, green bean casserole, there's not a lot of the corn puddings but they probably won't be as popular--"

"Eric--" George, smiling, laid a hand on his shoulder. "We're fine. It's all covered. One, we've done this before, two, we did it without your help before, and three, all the prep has gone more smoothly *with* your help. It'll be fine."

Bitty looked around the large, efficient industrial kitchen in the basement of the Episcopal church that was hosting the free Christmas dinner. "I've never cooked for this many people before. It's just scary..." He beamed at George. "But it was fun, too!"

"Now that the food's all ready," Jack said, coming up behind his boyfriend with a clutch of serving spoons in his hand, "you and the other cooks can relax. The Falconers will be serving this meal."

"You know me better than that, Mr. Zimmerman." Bitty fumbled at the knot of his apron. "I won't relax until I see people enjoying my food."

"I don't think you have to worry about that, Bits." Jack tugged at Bitty's apron strings and the knot came loose. "I know they're gonna love your pies as much as I do."


End file.
